


my love, I can finally see

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Lena gets to run her hands through Kara's hair, SuperCorp, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena sees Kara with her hair down for the first time and can't help but think she looks familiar.Or Lena figures out Kara is Supergirl because of her hairstyle.





	my love, I can finally see

**Author's Note:**

> Kara just looks really good with her glasses and her hair out and I wanted Lena to experience this too.

The first thought that Lena has when Kara opens her apartment door is less of a thought, and more of a sudden urge, to run her hands through Kara’s hair. It’s out today, falling in golden waves onto her shoulders, framing her face and making her look absolutely radiant.

God, what Lena would give to tangle her fingers in Kara’s hair and pull her in for a kiss.

But just like the urge to kiss Kara, something else that occurs all too often, she pushes it into the back of her mind, only to be thought about when she’s alone and can’t stop her thoughts from wandering.

“Hi,” Kara smiles, distracting Lena for a moment as Kara pulls her in for a hug. Lena easily goes with the movement, relaxing into her best friend’s arms. She presses her face into Kara’s neck except instead of warm skin like she’s used to, she’s met with a face full of hair and the scent of Kara’s shampoo instead.

This is arguably better.

They linger in the hug for a moment, not as long as Lena would like, but long enough that Lena can commit this moment to memory.

“Hi,” Lena smiles as they part, Kara’s own smile infectious. Kara’s whole _ presence _ is infectious, easily making Lena’s busy day vanish from her mind. All that matters now is that she gets to spend the evening with Kara. 

And the fact that Kara’s hair isn’t pulled back into an intricate hairstyle.

“This is different.” Lena says, her hand reaching out to accompany her words, her fingers playing with the ends of Kara’s hair. Just for a moment, before her hand falls away as she realises exactly what she’s doing, her cheeks red.

“Yeah.” Kara tucks some loose hair behind her ear. Lena can tell the movement is caused by nerves. “I just wanted to try something different.”

“It looks nice,” Lena reassures, assuming the nervousness is stemming from uncertainty of the new hairstyle.

Kara ducks her head, a clear blush now on her cheeks through the curtain of hair. Lena’s not sure if she’s ever actually seen Kara with her hair down before but she hopes she’ll get to again.

“So,” Lena clears her throat. “Since you wouldn’t tell me over the phone, how did it go?”

Kara’s face is unreadable for a moment before her lips part in a wide grin. “Snapper liked it, he’s running the article next week.”

“Congratulations, I knew he would,” Lena smiles. “Which is why I bought this so we could celebrate,” Lena says, picking up the bag from the floor that she’d dropped before Kara’s hug, that’s full of three cartons of ice cream and some chocolate sauce.

“How did you know Snapper would like it?” Kara asks. “Was that going to be sad ice cream if he didn’t?”

“Nope,” Lena says as she follows Kara to the kitchen. “This was always going to be celebration ice cream. I read the article, it was good. It was more than good actually, and I knew Snapper would see that too.”

Kara bumps her shoulder, a soft smile on her face. “Thank you. Now, go sit down while I put this into some bowls.”

Lena doesn’t do as she’s told, instead she leans against the kitchen counter at she watches Kara pull out a couple of bowls and an ice cream scoop. “I know I bought three tubs of ice cream but we don’t have to eat it all, it was more to stock up your freezer for next time too.”

“We most certainly do have to eat it all, we’re celebrating,” Kara grins as she opens the first container and scoops out as much as she can in one scoop and dumps it into one of the bowls. Lena really hopes that Kara’s bowl.

Lena watches Kara work, watches her glide around the kitchen as she pulls a bag of marshmallows and some chocolate sprinkles out of a cupboard to add to the bowls of diabetes waiting to happen. There’s something familiar about her movements, as Lena watches her, which makes sense, Kara is her best friend after all. But it’s not just that, it’s the way her hair moves with her and the way she hold herself as she pours way too much chocolate sauce over their ice cream.

“You know who you remind me of,” Lena says, the resemblance hitting her out of nowhere, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she can think them through. “Supergirl.”

“Sup-Supergirl?” Kara asks, choking around the name. She clears her throat then scoffs, adjusting her glasses as she does. “You think I look like Supergirl? That’s just…that’s just silly.” Kara laughs but Lena can tell instantly it sounds wrong. “I look nothing like Supergirl, I mean she’s,” Kara waves her hand towards the window like it means something. “And I’m,” Kara gestures to herself but Lena still doesn’t know what she’s trying to say.

As Lena watches her though, she starts to see more things alike between the two. It’s not just the hair, which is the same colour and length, their general height and physique are similar too. There’s the eyes as well, both Supergirl and Kara have the same striking blue eyes and if Lena had paid better attention to Supergirl’s face in the past, she’s sure she would’ve seen the same small scar that sits on Kara’s eyebrow.

They look practically identical, Lena realises, the only difference being the glasses and the confidence that seems to exude from Supergirl, seen only in glimpses on Kara.

And Lena suddenly knows why.

Kara is Supergirl, the knowledge settling into her mind like it has been there all along, like it’s not something new or strange, but wholly expected.

Lena steps forward, sees Kara watching her nervously as Lena reaches out, gently lifting the glasses from the bridge of Kara’s nose.

And yep, there it is, plain as day, there’s Supergirl looking back at her.

“Supergirl?” Lena asks, the words no more than a whisper. She sees the fear in Kara’s eyes and instantly realises what she’s done. “I mean,” she pushes the glasses back onto Kara’s face, drops her hands, stepping back. “Never mind, just forget I said anything.”

She’s not sure how either of them can forget but she hopes Kara will. This isn’t her secret to tell, or more to drag out of Kara. If Kara hasn’t told her, there must be a reason, and she doesn’t want to put her friend in a position of telling her secret when she doesn’t want to.

“Lena.” Kara’s fingers catch her wrist before she can fully step away. “Wait.”

Lena pauses, searching Kara’s face but she can’t tell what she’s thinking. She looks sad, Lena decides, and suddenly so much older than she is.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says after a moment, unsure what to do now. Should she leave? Or will they go and sit on the couch with their ice cream and watch a movie and pretend this never happened?

Kara looks surprised. “You’re sorry? I’m the one who should be sorry, I’ve been keeping this big secret from you for our entire friendship, I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Why didn’t you?” Lena finds herself asking, curious.

“Because I didn’t know how, so I kept putting it off, waiting for the right moment or the right words to come and they never did. And then it kept getting longer and longer and I didn’t want you to hate me when it eventually came out because I’d waited too long, because I’d lied to you for too long.”

Kara’s grip on her wrist is tight, any tighter and it would hurt. She’s scared, Lena realises, and she doesn’t want that.

“Hey,” Lena soothes, laying her free hand over the one holding her wrist. “It’s your secret, you get to decide when to tell it, when you want to share it with someone. I’m sorry I forced it out of you but I’m glad I know now.”

“I want to share everything with you, including this.” Kara takes a deep breath and lets it out with her next words. “I’m Supergirl.”

Lena smiles. “Nice to meet you, Supergirl, I’m Lena.”

Kara lets out a laugh and Lena can see her visibly relax. “You’re taking this a lot better than I was expecting. In fact, in all the best case scenarios I’d imagined in my head, you didn’t take it this well.”

“You imagined telling me?” She’s not upset that Kara didn’t tell her, as she’d said before, it’s her secret, but she’d thought they were growing closer, which with this new information, maybe they’re not as close as Lena had thought in her head. It means something though, doesn’t it? That Kara was so scared to tell her.

“All the time.” Kara’s hand slips from Lena’s wrist to take her hand instead. “As I said before, I want to share everything with you, I just didn’t know how to share this big part of my life with you without hurting you. But now I’m done lying to you, done pretending, I’d like to share everything with you, if that’s something you want too.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand and tries really hard not to cry. “I’d love nothing more. Maybe we could do that over our ice cream though? Because it’s starting to melt and I know how sad you’ll be if you miss out.”

Lena tries to let go of Kara’s hand but Kara doesn’t let her. 

“Wait, in the spirit of this whole honesty thing we’ve got going on, there’s something else I should tell you, something else I’ve kept from you for a very long time.”

Suddenly Lena’s worried, because what else can Kara be keeping from her?

Kara tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, clearly nervous about whatever this other thing is.

“You don’t have to-“

Kara cuts in before Lena can finish.

“I’m in love with you.”

While Kara being Supergirl sort of makes sense, the more she thinks about it, this new piece of information hits her out of nowhere and doesn’t make sense with any of the information she has on their interactions together. Sure, she’s completely and utterly in love with Kara but there’s no way that Kara feels the same. They’re just best friends, right?

“You love me?” Lena manages to choke out.

Kara reaches out with her free hand, tucks a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you, even if it took me a while to figure it out. Maybe I shouldn’t have sprung this on you now, after just finding out who I really am, but I wanted you to know all of me.”

Lena’s listening but she’s also not as she gently pulls her hand from Kara’s. She senses Kara’s panic for a moment but it doesn’t last long as Lena slides her hands across Kara’s cheeks, threads them into her hair.

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay?” Lena asks.

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Good,” Kara say, all while vigorously nodding her head. 

Lena takes that as permission as Kara’s eyes drop to her lips and then Lena can’t stop herself as she tugs Kara forwards, their lips crashing together in a kiss unlike anything Lena has ever experienced before.

Hands on Lena’s waist pull their bodies flush together and Lena can definitely feel the strength in the body pressed against her as lips move against her own. Someone moans and Lena’s pretty sure it’s her as she feels Kara’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip.

Lena needs a moment as she breaks the contact, her hands still tangled in Kara’s hair as she rests her forehead against Kara’s.

“That was unexpected,” Kara says, sounding just as breathless as Lena feels.

“Unwelcome?” Lena asks. Because Kara said yes and she definitely kissed her back but she as to know if she’s just crossed a line.

“Definitely not,” Kara says. Lena can hear a smile in her voice and she pulls back just so she can see it too.

“Does that mean we can do it again?” Lena is giddy with the thought, not only with getting to kiss Kara but also that Kara feels the same way as her.

“Definitely,” Kara says, already leaning forwards.

“What about the ice cream?” Lena asks, leaning closer herself.

“This is better,” Kara grins and Lena can’t help but agree.

“I love you too,” Lena says, the feeling swelling up inside her. She hasn’t told Kara yet and wants her to know too.

“You do?” Kara asks, pulling away again, looking surprised.

Lena wants to chase the contact but she has to tell Kara this first.

“Of course.” Lena’s hands slip from Kara’s hair to cup her cheeks. “I love you so much.” 

“Maybe I should’ve told you a long time ago if it led to this.”

“About being Supergirl or that you love me?” Lena asks.

“Both. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Lena lets her hands fall to twine with Kara’s between them. “Don’t be sorry, I’m not, we’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

Kara smiles, Lena’s eyes falling to her lips. Lips she now knows are as soft as the look, lips she knows she will get to kiss again.

“And do you know what this means now?” Lena asks.

“What?”

“It means I get to see you more with your hair down while you’re wearing your glasses, because I’ve got to tell you, it’s a pretty hot combination.”

Kara laughs. “Is that so?” She looks smug but Lena doesn’t care.

Lena nods and Kara laughs again.

“I love you,” Kara says, the words sounding so casual coming out of her mouth. They’re casual but they make Lena’s heart flip in her chest. “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being okay, with all this,” Kara says, gesturing to herself.

Lena wants to say that’s she’s definitely okay with all of what Kara’s just gestured to but she doesn’t. “I love you, all of you, and that includes Supergirl too and I can’t wait to hear more about your past and about Krypton and everything else you want to tell me.”

Kara smiles. “I can’t wait to tell you everything. But first, I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Lena laughs. “You can kiss me any time you want.”

“Can I take you out on dates, and hold your hand and give you hugs too?”

Lena’s back to almost crying again. She’s not sure what she’s done to deserve someone like Kara in her life but she’s so happy for it. “You can do all of those things too.”

Kara’s hand slips against her jaw, her thumb ghosting over Lena’s lower lip before her hand settles against her cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Kara says, mirroring Lena’s words from earlier.

Lena doesn’t give Kara an answer, instead, she just kisses her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
